There are many types of games currently available for outdoor or backyard play. Some of these use various types of targets with arrow-like devices which are thrown at the targets. However, these types of games are limited in their playability as it is virtually impossible to control the path of the arrow in a brisk wind. Also, these arrows have points so that they stick in the ground to help indicate their position in relationship to the target. This creates an element of danger as it is very easy to misjudge the flight of an arrow or for a player to become careless and hit another player.
Another problem that other games have is that the scoring possibilities are limited by the structure included in the game and the players lose interest rather quickly.
Applicant has succeeded in developing a game which can be played in the outdoors or in the backyard, which overcomes the problems of the prior art and also introduces new benefits which were heretofore unavailable. Applicant's game provides a maximum of enjoyment with just enough complexity in scoring to retain the interest of even the more demanding players. The game may be played by two or more people, either individually or divided up into separate teams. The game can be played until one team achieves a winning total of points which is predetermined before the game is begun or the winning team can be selected by having the most number of points after a predetermined amount of time has passed.
The equipment required for the game includes one or two receptacles or cups which are to be recessed into a playing surface or into the ground so that the top edge of the cup is flush with the playing surface or ground. Although only one cup may be used, it is generally preferred that two cups are used and spaced approximately thirty to fifty feet apart depending upon the space limitations of the playing area. In addition to the cups, two or more groups of markers are provided and are distinguishably identified so that they can be thrown at random and later matched to a particular player or team. These markers may take the shape of a steel or other metal washer or disc approximately three and a half inches in diameter and three sixteenth inches in thickness. The discs may have holes in the centers of approximately one and one half inches in diameter and may be coated with a protective layer of plastic, vinyl, neoprene or any other type of material to resist the abrasion encountered during play and exposure to the elements.
The game is played by choosing up teams and handing out the markers to each team which then divides them up among the team members. If two cups are used, then team members from each team go behind each of the cups. If two cups are used, only one half of each of the teams has possession of the markers when play begins. Play is begun by deciding which team goes first and then having one team member throw a marker at the cup in an attempt to place it in the cup. A score is evident as there is a distinctive sound when the marker lands in the cup. After the first player tosses a marker, each other team takes a turn and play is alternated until all the markers have been tossed.
The tosses are then scored by a predetermined set of rules which may be varied to suit the preference of the players. Applicant has suggested scoring rules which provide maximum enjoyment with a wide variability in scoring possibilities. A marker in the cup is scored at 10 points, a marker hanging over the edge of the cup is scored at 5 points, and one or more points may be awarded for a marker which is closest to the cup, as can be understood more fully from the description of the preferred embodiment.
As is evident, there are many variations in play as well as scoring which add to the versatility of the game and increase the enjoyment beyond that possible with other lawn games or backyard games. Furthermore, the weight of the marker minimizes the effect that wind will have on its toss and therefore the game can be played in almost any sort of weather condition. Lastly, the unique and distinctive noise made by the marker as it lands in the cup gives a player an immediate indication of success and is also a source of humor in itself.
A protective cover may be provided for enclosing the cups after play has ceased to protect the opening from the accumulation of contamination or water as well as to avoid twisting an ankle or otherwise stumbling over the hole. In addition, a toughened playing surface may be provided to surround the cup and ensure accurate bouncing of the marker in the area of the cup. This surface may be made of any sort of plastic or lightweight metal and may be either slick or rough depending upon the desired playability of the marker.